smbzfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Shadow the Hedgehog (2006 Series)
How the heroes get freed from Basilisx's stone powers? In episode 9, will Fire (Solar) Sonic melt the ice. Can Tanooki Luigi break out using his own stone powers and free Yoshi? I don't know, really. Sacorguy79 10:47, August 13, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 Considering how he deleted the previous topic when making this one, I might as well answer his previous question here. Shadow stated (in Episode 5, I think) that he can sense the Chaos Emeralds energy at least a thousand miles away when explaining why he suspected that the "Chaos Emerald" wasn't what it seemed to be, so I wouldn't be surprised if he does manage to find at least one emerald by the time they do return (and even if it isn't in Episode 9, we definitely know that Shadow will be returning in the future since the opening showed Super Shadow fighting Perfect Mecha Sonic alongside Super Mario, Super Luigi, Super Yoshi, and Super Sonic.) He probably won't get the Chaos Emerald that is implied to be in Subland, since Subland is not only a different dimension, but a dream world, so he won't find it while awake unless he or the heroes somehow managed to find a portal similar to the one that Mario, Luigi, Toad, and Peach found in Super Mario Bros. 2, only in real life (since the ending implies that even that was only a dream). As for Rouge's spirit contacting him, technically if Alvin Earthworm does that, he's not reviving her since she's still dead. Weedle McHairybug 14:23, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Actually, Basilisx turned them into stone. But a better question is why were Fire Sonic, Yoshi, and Tanooki Luigi making Eye-contact with Basilisx? And when is Alvin Earthworm going to submit the next SMBZ?!Moon the Hedgehog's is under 30! 21:26, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Alvin is going to submit SMBZ Episode 9 sometime. He hasn't told anyone yet. Sacorguy79 22:22, August 13, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 Oh, and when we get into these discussions, they should be posted in the Forums. Check them out! Sacorguy79 22:23, August 13, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 What of the 1-Up mushroom Mario has? And I wonder if the 1-Up Sonic scored was real or just for effect? I'm assuming effect. And also, Shadow has to come back unless something disrupts Basilisx, like the ship shakes and he loses his footing over Mario or something. If not that, then Shadow has to come back to their aid. It won't surprise me if Mecha Sonic boards the Doomship at some point. Shadowfan76 17:57, August 15, 2010 (UTC) shadowfan76 OK people, I'll make this as clear as possible: Shadow is not returning in Episode 9. Alvin-Earthworm confirmed that on his DA account. That is all. Sacorguy79 20:16, August 15, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 Can someone at least lower the protection on Shadow's article? I need to add something in about his sensing Chaos Emeralds energy from a thousand miles away. Weedle McHairybug 20:31, September 3, 2010 (UTC) I think a lot of the articles need to be updated now. Too bad they're locked! Shadowfan76 16:08, September 4, 2010 (UTC)Shadowfan76 This entire wiki could have been MUCH better.... This is actually pretty shameful How could this wiki be better? So close but yet so far... 05:58, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Well, clearly hear what I'm going to say: first, Shadow would not appear more than just at the beginning of Episode 9 of the series, also said that Alvin would be defeated by Shadow Mecha Sonic in Episode 9 and he was going to reconsider its attitude a little and that he would return with the heroes in Episode 11 as he starts the Wart Arc. (SONIC TH 16:02, June 20, 2012 (UTC)).